ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Early Invasion
Early Invasion is the 1st episode of the third season of BTUAM. It is the 30th overall episode. Summary It is revealed what happened the day before the invasion. Plot 'Hey, guys, I- I cannot believe that Azmuth died, for me...' Ben said, ashamed. Gwen rubbed his back as he put his head in his hands and began sobbing. 'It's alright Ben, he is the smartest being in the galaxy and how many other ones, he must have had a reason. It must be that you are better off alive with the Ultimatrix than him alive without one and you being dead' Gwen comforted. Ben shook her off. 'No, it isn't good enough, him being dead and me sitting here crying. We got to get them, we have to get the knights, all of them. They all need to be dead!' Ben shouted. Goopie curled up, he was frightened by Ben's darkness. Kevin stood. 'I don't know if we could do this, they have those brain chips, remember' Kevin reminded. Gwen stood. 'I'm in, Ben. We could go around and find where their castles are. Alone, we could destroy their less important castles, but later, we could form an army of Plumbers and destroy their most important castle. We could kill them all in two days!' Gwen planned. Goopie decided to join in. 'Goopie!' he shouted. Ben stood. 'Alright, tomorrow I will call all the Plumbers with an SOS, and we will invade their most important castle, but for today, we will go destroy all the smaller castles!' Gwen cheered. 'So we are really doing this, like right now?' Kevin asked. Ben nodded as he activated the Ultimatrix. 'Fasttrack!' he shouted. 'I was going for XLR8, but I guess his aerokinetic powers could help' Ben said. Gwen muttered spells and created a few Kinnecelerans. Goopie transformed. 'Jetway!' he shouted. 'You talked?' Ben asked. Goopie shrugged. 'Let's go!' he said. He rose into the air and spun, then dropped again, then he ran out the door with super speed. Gwen jumped onto a Kineceleran and followed. Kevin copied her and Goopie flew after them. The team were hidden at the first minor castle that they had found. 'Okay guys, when the guards come past, I will knock them out with a special tornado attack, then we can go through the castle and destroy it' Ben said. They all nodded. 'Shh...' Ben said as he watched the Knights walking out. He stood. 'IT'S BEN TENNYSON!' they shouted. The guards began shooting their laser lances at him. Fasttrack disappeared, then he reappeared behind them. He floated into the air and began spinning as tornadoes grew around him. He whipped the air infront of him and it shot at them, then sucked them into a tornado each. Fasttrack jumped into the tornado and punched each of them. Right in the soft spot, they were dead. 'Come on guys!' he shouted. They ran in after him, Kevin absorbed taedenite from his badge as they ran through. Inside, there were Knights everywhere. 'This is much more full than every castle we have ever visited...' Fasttrack said nervously. All the Knights looked at them. Gwen sent the Kinecelerans off to battle, then she began combat using her mana. Kevin joined her as well as Goopie. Fasttrack ran up the wall and sat on a chandelier, then he shot a tornado into the centre of the room. He cleared quite a lot of Knights, but more began running in through other rooms. 'Oh damn!' he shouted. 'Diamondhead!' He dropped from the chandelier, partially ripping his singlet and pants. He shot diamond shards at various Knights, piercing wounds through their bodies. A whole bunch of Knights cornered him. Diamondhead put his fists together and they began growing a diamond bouquet, then the flowers grew into a small bird. 'Don't watch the bird...' Diamondhead warned. The bird jumped off of Diamondhead's hands and flew over them, they continued to watch it when it suddenly dropped diamond defication, piercing their eyes and ripping through their bodies. The bird flew back to Diamondhead and merged with his hand, it flew inside his arm and over to his shoulder, morphing into a hawk. It looked like a hawk tattoo. Diamondhead ran back into battle when more Knights surrounded him. He held out his hands and began shooting diamond shards as the diamond hawk flew out and began attacking them. 'RATH!!!!' he shouted. He began ripping the people to pieces, using Rath's retractable claw. 'YOU MAKE RATH MAD!' he shouted. He kicked the final Knight into a wall, crushing his head to pieces. 'Now to help Gwen and Kevin and Goopie.' He got down on all fours and began running towards his friends. Goopie was still Jetway and was doing fine. Kevin was handling things, but Gwen was having trouble. Rath crouched to the ground and then leaped into the air. 'RRAAAAAH!!!!' he shouted as he jumped over Gwen and belly flopped onto atleast ten Knights. 'Let's go!' he told Gwen. They turned and helped Kevin and Goopie finish off their battle. 'Every last knight is dead!' Ben said. He had reverted to his human form. 'We got to get rid of the castle though, destroy it' Gwen said. 'So they can never inhabit it again...' Kevin agreed. Ben became Wildvine and shot seeds over the place, then reverted back. The seeds grew into giant vines and they ripped the castle to pieces. 'Next castle' Gwen said. Ben transformed into XLR8, lifted Gwen and headed off. Goopie became Echo Echo and cloned, each clone grabbed Kevin and they flew off after Ben. At the next castle, Ben didn't even hesitate. The guards were out the front when he began running in circles, creating a tornado. Only one was sucked up but XLR8 jumped and kicked him, killing him easily. Goopie flew in and began sonic screaming at them. The guards were all down. The Goopie clones dropped Kevin as they flew into the castle. The Knights had all heard the comotion outside and were ready to battle. Ben ran through, kicking and punching anything that he could see, killing hundreds within minutes. Gwen and Kevin fought the same way that they had in the previous castle. Goopie became Ultimate Goopie and began flying through the Knights' suits, suffocating them. 'You had enough of XLR8?' Ben asked as he began to be surrounded again. He transformed into Echo Echo. Using sonic vibrations, he lifted into the air and flew over the top of them, then he multiplied and used Wall Of Sound to kill the group of Knights. 'Ultimate Echo Echo!' he shouted. Ultimate Echo Echo created hundreds of sonic discs that went around killing Knights, as he fought others himself. 'YES! DONE!' He shouted. 'Okay, next castle' he told Gwen and Kevin. Gwen jumped onto Ultimate Echo Echo's back as he flew off with super speed. Kevin jumped into Ultimate Goopie who wrapped him up as he followed Ben. The team continued destroying castles for hours until they came upon their final one for the day. It was dark and they could hear owls and crickets. 'Okay, last one, then we can go home and prepare for the invasion on the master castle tomorrow!' Ultimate Echo Echo said. 'This one is the second most powerful castle, we will need a poweful alien for this... Way Big!' he shouted. Way Big grabbed Gwen, Kevin and Goopie who was now Goopwolf and flew into the air, then he dropped in the building, smashing a giant hole in it's roof. The whole castle went up to Way Big's shin, so he transformed into something a little less big. 'Eye Guy!' Eye Guy ran through the castle attacking them with his various eye beams, but he was knocked down. Ben transformed into FuzzBall and attacked them. When they began kicking him around like a soccer ball, he transformed into Ultimate FuzzBall. Ultimate FuzzBall ran around kicking the hell out of them, shooting flames at them. One guy even annoyed him so much the Ultimate FuzzBall grabbed him, flew him out into space and left him floating there to suffocate. When Ultimate FuzzBall flew back down to the castle, his oxygen helmet disappeared into thin air and he walked over to Kevin. 'Grab Gwen and Goopie and evacuate the castle' he instructed. Kevin didn't say anything, but retreated with his girlfriend and bestfriend's pet. Ultimate FuzzBall reverted to Ben, then activated the Ultimatrix again. 'So it comes down to this?' he asked as he pushed down on the hologram. His head grew to be gigantic and stretched out like a dog's. His eyes grew on top of it and were closed shut. He grew arms and a body like a seal. On his neck there was a hole that could be used as a seat. 'Z-Dog!' he shouted, but he fell asleep. The Knights ran up to the giant dog alien and began slashing him with their swords, but Ben felt nothing. Suddenly, he violently awoken. He threw Knights into the wall with one flick of a flipper, then he used super speed to escape the tunnel. He was beside Gwen, Kevin and Goopie when he turned to face it's entry. 'Ready for this?' he asked Gwen and Kevin. They nodded and grabbed eachother's hands. Z-Dog opened his mouth and took a deep breath as it began to glow orange. He shot a giant energy beam, destroying the entire castle and everything in it. Z-Dog reverted to Ben. 'It had to be done' he shrugged. 'Let's go get ready for tomorrows invasion' Gwen said as she created an auto-pilot car out of mana. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie Villains *Forever Knights Aliens Used By Ben *Fasttrack (Mistransformation - Selected alien was XLR8 *Diamondhead *Rath *Wildvine *XLR8 *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Way Big *Eye Guy *FuzzBall *Ultimate FuzzBall *Z-Dog By Goopie *Jetway *Echo Echo *Ultimate Goopie *Goopwolf Abilities used by Kevin *Taedenite Creatures made by Gwen *Kineceleran Trivia *It is revealed that Diamondhead can create creatures from his diamonds and that he looks like the original Ben 10,000's Diamondhead. *Gwen is shown to be able to make objects as well as creatures. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:ET